Angelica
by TeamLeoFOREVER
Summary: What if Jem wasn't the only one who was doomed for death..What if the story he told about that fateful night when he lost everything wasn't the complete truth..When Jem starts having strange visions, things get more complicated. The need to find her grows more vital by the hour, but what can she tell them that they don't already know..but what secrets is she hiding about that night
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this my first story and I would appreciate all comments, as long as they tell me constructive stuff and not just calling me a bad writing or any thing similar. So this idea came from one of my dreams (I know, thats so weird) and i had to put it on paper or the internet...**

**So in this story, Jem and Tessa all ready married, Will is still single, Jem is not dead yet... and... there was something else that I can't remember but I will include in later chapters (if I make any other chapters... You guys are going to have to help me decide)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, aside from my OC's (Angelica). All rights and what not go to Cassandra Clare and Infernal Devices Trilogy...So yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jem's POV

I sat at on a couch in the library of the London Institute. Standing front of me was Charlotte, Henry, Will, Tessa, Sophie, Cecily, Gabriel, and

Gideon. Most of the men had there arms crossed over their chest and a stern expression n their faces. The London Enclave had just given us an

important mission; a mission that I wished hadn't been accepted. Us, the shadowhunters of the London Institute, were going to find the

wretched demon that destroyed my life forever.

Charlotte had asked me to tell them about the night that Yanluo attacked and killed my family.

I had already explained to them already what happened that night, but they wanted more detail. What I had told them was only the extremely

simplified version of that night. If they wanted the detailed one, I have to tell them about her and what I did for her…

"Fine, if you want the detailed version I will tell you the detailed story. How ever, if you don't like what you here, it is your fault…" and I began.

"It was like any other night in Shanghai. We trained; we had company, nothing out of the ordinary. But my sister was attacking odd. When we

trained in the courtyard, she was constantly looking over to a part of the wall that surrounded the Institute. She warned my father that the

area was weak and the barrier that protected us was almost broken in that spot. But he wouldn't listen. He dragged her inside and told not to

say anything else that was foolish. He told her to go to her room until dinner.

She listened, like she always did. She went to her room and didn't come out until dinner. When she did, she was pale. Extremely pale. My

mother thought she was ill. But she wasn't. She told my mother that there was a demon coming to get her. To kill her. Father lost it. He hit her,

saying that she was acting foolish and no demon could get in to harm her. She was sent to bed without any supper. I was sent to bed shortly

after.

My room was right beside Angelica's, my sister, room. I was worried about her, so I went to go see if she was alright. She was not alright. She

collapsed on me and started shaking. Her eyes went pure black; black as a nightmare. Her skin went white like snow. She spoke, but it wasn't

her voice. The voice was deep and cut like a thousand knives. It said that it was coming to kill, to get revenge and it would start with her. Then

the voice was gone. Black lines started appearing on her skin, like veins. Her breathing became raspy and sounded liker she was choking. Her

voice was weak. Weak and quite, but it was Angelica's voice. She said to run, and leave the Institute. Then she screamed…"

I had to stop. I couldn't continue. It was too painful. Tessa had seated herself beside me and was holding my hand. Most expressions now were

pale and some, Charlotte, Cecily, Tessa, and Sophie, even had sickened looks.

"Oh, dear god Jem."

"And your sister too."

"And your were only twelve."

"How old was your sister?"

"Can you continue? We need to know the rest of the story." Gabriel said. I glared at him.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and continued. I told them about how Angelica had lost consciousness and how I ran to go warn my parents. "I told

them about what had happened to Angelica and what the voice had said. My mother started swearing in Mandarin Chinese. She started for

Angelica's room, but Yanluo stopped her. He had to be at least seven feet tall. He was humanoid, but his eyes were pure black and his skin was

the color of hurricane clouds. His teeth were fangs and his hands extended into claws. In his hand was Angelica. She was no longer

unconscious. Her black hair covered her face. Her dark eyes were wide with fear. I had never seen my sister like this. She was always the

stronger twin. Always the fighter, but she was terrified. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she called out for mother. My father did not

move, just stared at the demon in shock. My mother screamed and cried out for her. The demon's free hand jerked out in front of him, and my

parents were bound to chairs. My mother was still screaming for Angelica. Yanlou bound Angelica to a chair. He turned to my mother and started

talking to my mother in the same voice that my sister had speak through her. He said that he was going to get revenge on her for her killing his

offspring by killing her child. Then he turned back to Angelica and touch a claw to her chest. She screamed. My father and my mother screamed

and called out for her. Yanlou didn't seem to notice me as I grabbed on of my father's hidden seraph blades. I whispered it's name, then

attacked Yanluo. I stabbed him from his left shoulder to his right hip. He howled and spun around. I was able to get to free Angelica and we

were able to get out of the great room.

Angelica was weak. She was breathing heavily as she sank to the ground. She didn't say anything, but she started crying. She clutched a hand

to her chest, the spot where Yanluo had touched her. She looked up at me and whispered something quickly; her face was full of fear. I didn't

hear what she said, but I wish I did. Then I lost consciousness.

"I woke up to find myself bound to a chair, facing my parents. Yanluo stood off to the side, holding a knife to my twin's throat. He told me that

he would kill Angelica or he would kill me. He said he didn't care which. I told him he could take me, and leave my sister alone. He leaped at me,

releasing Angelica. Suddenly I was filled with a burn pain, worse than anything I had ever imagined. My mind screamed as I watched

hallucinations pass before my eyes. It was like this for two days. Sometimes I would enter reality long enough to hear my parents screaming for

me. Then I would slip away into the horror. One day I came back, only to hear my mother's voice. My father's had been silenced. I could not

hear Angelica. Then I was injected with demon substance again. It was on the last day did I hear nothing, not mother nor my father. I felt

alone. I remember seeing a flash of bright white light and the fading scream of a Yanluo mixed with a twelve year old girl. Angelica. The scream

died out, I felt my bonds weaken and then disappear. I remember looking around the room, looking for Angelica. But I couldn't find her. I

remember seeing a pool of scarlet red blood before losing conscious. To this day I still don't know if what I heard and what I saw, was a

hallucinations or not."

The others had gone pale. "There, I told you. Happy with the story because I am not telling it again."

"I…had no idea you went through that much. I'm sorry I made you relive it all over again." Charlotte said softly. I stared down at the floor.

"What was she like? Your sister, Angelica, what was she like?" Cecily asked. I gave a small smile and smirked.

"What was she like? Her Chinese name is Daiyu. Well, she was a good Shadowhunter, she loved to draw and read, she could play the flute, harp

and violin, and she could make anyone smile and laugh. She was my best friend. She could also sing very good, too."

"Wait, aren't twins for Shadowhunters extremely rare, as in it's never been done before." Will asked. I nodded. "So then how could you be twins

with Angelica?"

"Well, we share the same birthday and we are both the same age. We share the same parents and look almost identical. We were also born just

minutes apart. I'm the older twin." I said.

"Does the Clave know about you and your sister?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know. I think the clave in Shanghai knows, but I don't know if the Clave in Idris knows or not."

"Anyway, so do you know where Yanluo is or not." Gabriel asked. I shook my head.

"He disappeared along with my sister. But if we had to start some where, I would say the institute where he was last seen."

"I agree. It does seem like the best option. All in favor say, Aye." Says Henry.

"Aye." Gideon said.

"Aye." Gabriel said.

"Aye." Charlotte said.

"Aye." Will said.

"Aye." Cecily said.

"Aye." I said.

"Perfect. We are going. I will alert the Enclave and then we will go." Slowly, everyone left the library to go prepare. Soon the only ones left were Tessa, Will and I.

For a while we all stood (or sat) in silence. Then Tessa spoke up.

"Where do you think you sister went?" she asked. I looked at her. My wife. I couldn't keep anything from, as much as I wanted to.

"I believe she is dead." Tessa looked shocked by my answer. As did Will.

"Why would you say that? Don't you want to see her again?" Will asked.

"Of course I want to see her again, but I don't want to set my self up for a false hope. I haven't heard from her since that night."

"Heard from her? What ever do you mean?" Tessa asked.

"Well, Shadowunter twins are well extremely rare. We can do things that no other shadowhunters can do. We have a mental link between us, like we share

thoughts and can communicate telepathically. The bond between us is similar to the Parabatai bond, but stronger."

Will mouthed Oh. And they fell silent. They were staring at me.

"What did she look like?" Tessa asked. I looked at her.

"She was beautiful. I mean, she was only twelve, but I knew my parents weren't going to have any problems finding a suitor for her. Her hair

fell a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel, but a little more on the green side. Her face was round. She had a great smile…" I trail off.

If she were still alive, would she even recognize me? We used to look so similar, but now…

I snapped out of my thoughts by Will, saying something obnoxious, as usual… "So, if your sister is a live, do you think she would fall for me?"

I roll my eyes. "My sister wasn't stupid, Will. Even if she had a shred of intelligence, she would know you were trouble from a mile away." Will

frowned.

"Well… We better go pack. Charlotte will want to go as soon as possible." I say, getting up. I get some nods and we go our separate ways.

And that's when I felt it...

* * *

**So that's my first Chapter. A little long, but oh well. Comment, Review or whatever you guys do best... please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while for me to get this Chapter posted. I was having difficulty adding it on to the story and my life has been crazy with Christmas and all. So, yeah. **

**I hope you enjoy and all constructive c****riticism** and helpful comments and suggestions are appreciated. 

* * *

We stood outside the Shanghai Institute. I knew that the Shadowhunters living there knew we were coming…but I still didn't want to go in. I was afraid of having a panic attack or something. I didn't want those memories coming back to me. No way in hell.

I looked around me. There was Will, Tessa (who insisted she come even though this is a Shadowhunter mission), Gabriel, Gideon, Henry, and Cecily (who, despite all protests from her brother, came along with us). Charlotte had decided to stay home with her son.

"Well, should we go in?" Will asked, shifting from foot to foot. He knew this was hard for me. I inhale, and before I lost all my courage, walked right up the steps and into the Institute.

We were greeted with warm welcomes and hot tea. I almost dropped the cup when they handed it to me…

Another one…

I had been getting them the entire way here and the closer we got to Shanghai, the worse they became.

I gritted my teeth and waited for it to pass…

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, it was gone.

Our hosts, Mr. and Mrs. Baidu didn't seem to notice. I was surprised at how well they spoke English. I was almost tempted to ask them, but it probably would have been rude so I held my tongue.

Mr. Baidu stuck a conversation with Henry about who knows what. Will, Gideon, and Gabriel walked behind everyone, admiring the décor. Tessa and Cecily walked with Mrs. Baidu who was telling them about what each symbol and statue meant. They listened quite intently. I however just walked alone, drank my tea, and remember some happy memories of when I was a child and the world seemed like a harmless place.

There was one memory that I kept coming back too. I was probably 8 years old, maybe 9. Just thinking about it gave me the chills.

_It was a clear, cloudless summer day. Angelica and I were playing in Mother's garden. We were chasing each other around, like the children do in the parks in London. Angelica was the fast one out of the two of us, and she caught me with no problem. She tackled my to the ground, laughing. We rolled in the grass, and landed on our backs. We laid there in the grass until the sun was setting._

_"Jamie…" Angelica said._

"_Yeah Ang, what is it?" I replied. I turned my head to face her. The sun was setting, and sky an endless range of red, orange and yellow. Her face was shadowed a little bit from her hair. I couldn't be her expression. _

"_Can you promise me something?" Her voice was quite, much quieter than usual. _

"_Yes, anything. You're my sister." _

"_Can you promise me that no matter what happens or how far we are separated in life, you'll never forget me? You will never let the memories of us fade from your mind. Can you promise me this, Jamie?" She faced the sunset, not looking at me. _

"_I… Of course I can do that Ang. You're my sister. I'll never be able to forget you." _

_A tear ran down her face. "Can you keep it, even if the worst happens? Can you keep it if you lose everything that you keep close to your heart? Can you keep it even if you lose everything?"_

I didn't have an answer. I was confused by her question at the time, but now…I can't help but wonder if she knew what was going to happen to our family? If she knew what was going to happen to me?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Mr. and Mrs. Biadu showed us to the Great Room, and I sucked in a breath. It was not how I remembered it. My mother's china that was given to her my father's grandmother was gone. My father's sword collection was also gone, along with our furniture and drapes. It was nothing like how I remember. It was like a whole different place.

Mrs. Baidu stared at me. I realized my mouth was open, and I quickly shut it. I was going to apologize, when she cut me off. "Is something wrong?"

I opened and closed my mouth a couple times before I was able to get the words to come out. "No! Everything is fine. It looks differently than what I thought it would look like. But I guess that since different Shadowhunters are living here, the place would look differently."

"You mean to say that you have been to this institute before my husband and I moved in?" She said, going to stand beside her husband.

"I… yes. I used to live here –" I was cut off by Mrs. Biadu muffling a small shriek into her hand and falling to the couch.

"You were here. That night the demon broke in? You are the son of Xiu** (A/N: This is Chinese name that means fine and beautiful) **and Thaddeus Carstairs? But the entire Carstairs family was killed by the Demon? How ever did you survive?"

At first I was speechless, unable to breathe or move. So my sister was dead, she hadn't survived those horrible days.

"Jem. Jem sit down." I felt Tessa guide me to a chair and help me sit down. "Now breathe Jem." She said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sucked in a breath.

"I survived by sheer luck, that's all. The Enclave found me and brought me to the Silent Brothers."

"Oh you poor child. That must have been hard, losing all your family…" Mrs. Baidu trailed off.

"The pain hasn't left, but it has become more bearable."

"The Carstair's possessions are locked away in the cellar, incase you were wondering." Mr. Biadu said.

"Can we get you anything? Some food or more tea?" Mrs. Biadu asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No, thank you. All I need is some rest." I said, getting up off the couch.

"Of course. I will show you your room, please follow me." Mrs. Biadu said, getting off the couch and walking toward the door.

I followed her through corridors and hallways; it wasn't much different than the London Institute. She showed me to a room where my luggage had all ready been put.

I thanked her as she left the room. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light coming from the dresser. Hesitantly, I got off the bed and walked over to the dresser. It was only a mirror. I picked in up and began to walk over to my bed.

Suddenly my heart began to race. I stopped.

Then I dropped the mirror. It landed on the floor with an ear-splitting crash and burst into a thousand pieces.

My breathing turned ragged and I double over as a wave of searing, white-hot pain rolled over my body. I had known this feeling before; this incredible pain was familiar to me.

I collapsed on my knees and my world began to blur. I heard a scream, a woman's scream. Angelica's scream. Then I heard the dark laughter that had echoed in my head so many years ago.

_I have her, little Shadowhunter…. Come and find her…. Or her soul will be lost forever…._

_Jamie…. Help me…._

* * *

**So I had a mental battle with myself over this, but I think I am going to put this, just so you people aren't confused over who is saying what. The very last line was said by her, not him :)**

**Hope you liked, and yeah... oh and The Biadu's is not a real chinese last name. Since most Shadowhunter names that we know of are compound names, I decided to combine to Chinese last names: Bia (White) and Du (pear-tree). If someone has an issue about this name, please tell me so I can change it. Just tell me in a polite way please. **


End file.
